


Hush little baby, don't say a word.

by Nachsie



Series: I'm NOT your boyfriend! [52]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Caring for sick family, Comedy, Family Shenanigans, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Dean, Omega Dean Winchester, Pro football player Castiel, Sick Child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 19:47:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7282255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachsie/pseuds/Nachsie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel takes the kids to the museum while Dean goes to Balthazar for Mason's illness. Dean and Castiel are worried, they haven't been eating and sleeping. Castiel's not himself and the kids have noticed. Mason will be okay....right?</p><p> </p><p>Pregnancy: Four months, two weeks</p><p>  </p><p>AN//: Make sure you read the others, there are FIFTY ONE of them, or you will be so terribly lost. ))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hush little baby, don't say a word.

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 

 

**Castiel’s POV**

  
  
  
  


“Alright, kids! I am in charge.” Castiel announced as Claire, Nina and Nathaniel stared at him unamused. They stood in front of the museum, the building built like an egyptian tomb, with hieroglyphs on the outside.  

 

“I thought Daddy Dean was suppose to take us to the museum?” Nina asked as Castiel crossed his arms. 

 

“Daddy Dean had to take Mason to another Doctor’s appointment.” Castiel stated with a sigh. 

 

“Again?” Claire asked as Castiel nodded. 

 

“Is Mason okay?” Nathaniel asked as Castiel nodded. 

 

“Yeah totally.” Castiel lied reassuring the young children, as Claire’s face of concern was obvious. “Daddy Dean wants us to have fun while he’s gone.” 

 

“But…” Nina breathed. 

 

“Come on, let’s go enjoy the museum, yea?” Castiel ushered her inside as Claire hung back a bit. “Let’s have fun and go wild!” Castiel called to the twins.

 

“...Dean’s alone?” Claire asks. 

 

“Yeah.” Castiel breathed obviously not liking that idea either. 

 

“I could watch them, and you could go to the appointment with him.” Claire offered.

 

“How will you get home?” Castiel asked. 

 

“We can take the bus?” Claire stated but Castiel shook his head no. 

 

“If I leave, they will think something's wrong. Nothing’s wrong. Mason’s just got a cold.” Castiel stated as though trying to convince himself, as he started to walk into the museum. “We are just going to have a wonderful time and have fun!” Castiel moved to take a sip of his water.

 

“The twins are gone.” Claire stated as Castiel spat out water.

 

“What?!” Castiel glanced around. “...Well fuck me.” 

 

“We’ll split up and find them.” Claire stated. “I’ll find nina!” 

 

“Wait! Claire!” Castiel called watching Claire lightly jogging down the hall, as Castiel sighed before going in the opposite direction. 

 

“If I was the twins where would I be?” Castiel breathed as he ran down the opposite direction hall.

________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

**Dean’s POV**

  
  
  
  


Dean slid his hand over Mason’s small little fingers as he held him, Balthazar was looking him over, Balthazar was more of an adult doctor but he had agreed to see Mason because the last visit with Dean’s doctor didn’t cure him. Mason weakly looked up as Dean as Balthazar sighed softly.

 

“It’s definitely not a cold. That’s for sure.” Balthazar stood as Dean looked down at his weak baby boy. 

 

“I don’t know what to do…” Dean sniffed tears starting down his face. Dean was looking almost as bad as Mason. Thinning, his eyes had the biggest dark circles, and he seemed pale. Balthazar softly slid a hand up and down Dean’s arm. “He’s throwing up all night, he can’t keep things down, he’s refusing the bottle-”

 

“When was the last time you ate?” Balthazar asked, as Dean shook his head. 

 

“I don’t matter right now.” Dean sucked in air as tears slid down his face looking at Mason. “The stupid temporary doctor said he just had a cold. But I know that wasn’t it.” Balthazar stood as he moved to his bag. 

 

“It’s because he’s a baby, babies are...easily brushed off. They cry for everything.” Balthazar pulled out a sandwich from his bag and held it out to Dean. “Eat. Please.” Dean shook his head no, but Balthazar continued to hold it out. “Think of the little one, she must be hungry.” 

 

Dean hesitantly reached out taking the sandwich as Balthazar slid on gloves, grabbing a needle and vial. 

 

“I’m going to ask for blood work, and a full run down.” Balthazar stated, as Dean softly placed the sandwich down as Balthazar slid the needle into Mason’s arm who barely reacted at all. Nuzzling into the omega, Dean broke down crying as Balthazar eyed the baby with worry, before giving Dean a reassuring smile. 

 

“He’s just resting. It’s a good thing.” Balthazar reassured getting what he needed. 

 

Dean looked down at his beautiful baby boy, taking in his little features. Oh how much he wanted him. How excited he was being pregnant with him. The first pregnancy he was aware of since almost the beginning. An opportunity he didn’t have with the twins. 

 

_______________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

**Dean’s POV: Many years ago**

  
  
  
  


Dean sat watching the first football game, chewing on chocolate as balthazar stood in the kitchen cutting some onions, eyeing the game every so often. 

 

“Castiel’s first year of football.” Balthazar stated. “Pro and all.” 

 

“Benny’s too.” Dean commented as he stood, the kids bolting around the house playing rather than focusing on the game. Benji waddled around after the twins giggling, his messy brown spikes and chubby cheeks. The kid looked like a baby doll. 

 

“Benji, where’s your shirt?” Balthazar called as the toddler ran off with just a diaper on. “I swear that kids got too much of his father in him.” Dean eyed the food on the table, before chewing on a couple jalapenos that Balthazar had chopped up earlier for the dinner they were making. “I...thought you hate Jalapenos?” 

 

“Yeah, I know, It’s weird. I’ve been craving spicy foods. Like Jalapenos.” Dean chewed on another. “I even wanted curry the other day, like I hate curry...and avocados. But I’ve been wanting them.” 

 

“...” Balthazar stated eyeing him, as Dean popped another into his mouth, before noticing Balthazar’s stare. 

 

“What?” Dean let out a light chuckle. 

 

“...Hey can you get me this stuff from the store?” Balthazar stated as he started to write a list. 

 

“Yeah, that’s fine.” Dean took the list when he was done and grabbed the keys. Giving him a small smile, he left to the store.

 

_______________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

**Dean’s POV: Many years ago**

  
  
  
  
  


Dean walked down the aisle with the list at hand reading them off as he looked for them. 

 

“Okay, I got the carrots, the jalapenos, some popsicles for the kids.” Dean mumbled continuing down the list when the last one on the list made him stop. “....” Dean read the words softly before he placed his hand on his stomach slowly. “...Pregnancy test?”

 

Dean eyed the words again before abandoning the cart, to run down the healthy aisle, he moved to the pregnancy tests. Grabbing one, he eyed for the bathroom sign, he moved towards it quickly. He couldn’t be pregnant, He couldn’t….right? Dean let out a breath going in and used the stick. Sitting on the toilet, he tapped the pregnancy test at hand. When was the last time they had sex?

 

The party? 

 

On the pool table?

 

Dean made an embarrassed face in remembrance. Castiel couldn’t look his friend in the eye after Dean and him banged roughly on top of his upstairs pool table. It was Castiel’s fault. He kept sliding his hand in Dean’s pants cupping him throughout the party. Castiel was never that blunt about things, never. Shit? Was Castiel starting a rut? Dean pulled out his phone going back in the calendar. 

 

Castiel judging by Dean’s mating calender app, which he REALLY needed to start paying attention to, Castiel was due for a rut that week. But he doesn’t remember Castiel having one. They were so busy making sure Castiel was packed and saying their goodbyes that they didn’t even think about it. 

 

Dean put his phone down tapping at the pregnancy test waiting the long four minutes. The longest four minutes of his life. Dean trying to count down the minutes, trying to focus on other things but the second the time was up his phone started going off. He looked down slowly at the pregnancy test, Dean’s eyes slid over the symbol on the test. 

 

☺

 

Dean let out a shaky breathed as he covered his mouth, choking out emotions he couldn’t even comprehend but he was obviously happy. Crying and laughing as he fanned himself trying to calm down. Dean touched his stomach affectionately, closing his eyes to let out a affectionately laugh. Dean cradling his stomach happily whispering the most loving words to the growing baby inside.

 

__________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

**Dean’s POV: Now**

  
  
  
  


Dean slid his hands over Mason’s cheeks as he slid him into the carrier, Mason whimpered tiredly but Dean kept a hand on Mason as he looked up at Balthazar.

 

“Someone in blood works owes me a favor. I’ll have them get this done in a hour. Just wait in my office till then.” Balthazar stated. “And I hope that sandwich is done by the time I get back.” Dean nodded softly wiping the tears from his eyes. Balthazar rubbed his back leading him towards his office. 

 

Dean took a seat in Balthazar’s chair on Balthazar’s orders as he softly moved the carrier on the desk, rocking it as Mason opened his eyes tiredly. Dean gave mason a small smile, wiping the tears in his eyes away.

 

_ Mum mum...don’t cry…. _

 

Mason reached a hand out to Dean to pressed his lips to it affectionately, before Dean ripped a piece of the sandwich off placing it to mason’s lips who chewed weakly. 

 

_ That’s yummy mum mum. Have a bite yourself. You don’t look good. _

 

Mason mumbled, as Dean gave him another bite. Mason was hesitant on eating, eating made him throw up, but he never denied Dean. Never. He would suffer through it. 

 

“Mum mum you yum yum!” Mason choked out with all his strength refusing the next bite as Dean sighed hesitantly sliding the piece into his own mouth before Mason ate the next bite. Mason would refuse if Dean didn’t take a bite himself. Mason gave him a weak smile chewing on his hands, Dean softly continuing to rock him a Mason kept the food down for the first time in a while.

___________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

**Claire’s POV**

  
  
  
  


“Claire!” Nina’s loud voice made Claire turn to the janitor's closet, she could barely look through the window on the door since she was so short. Claire sighed with annoyance.

 

“One down.” Claire commented as she pulled the door open and walked in crossing her arms. 

 

“Claire wait!” Nina started but was cut off.

 

“One, what are you doing in here? Two why do you always run off?! Are you a glutton for punishment or-” Claire spoke as the janitor’s door closed behind her. 

 

“Because the door said it was broken and only opens from the outside. I was curious if it was true.” Nina stated with a smile as Claire turned rattling the doorknob but it didn’t open.

 

“What the fuck?” Claire tried to open the door as Nina leaned over to look her in the face. 

 

“...It was true if you were curious at all.” Nina stated as Claire slowly turned looking at her with murder in her eyes. “I’ve been playing eye spy, want to join?” Claire glared at her.

 

“....Wait how have you been playing eye spy by yourself?” Claire asked as Nina looked at her seriously. 

 

“By not cheating.” Nina blinked speaking very seriously, as Claire groaned turning she started to bang on the door. 

 

“HELP! I THINK STUPID IS CONTAGIOUS!” Claire yelled. “HELLO!” Claire struggled as Nina went back to playing by herself.

_____________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

**Castiel’s POV**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel glanced around with a sigh, there was no sign of nathaniel or nina, but he had to believe that claire’s found one of them by now. Castiel paused when he noticed movement in a small tent in the caveman exhibit. Castiel sighed affectionately as he looked around before hoping the ropes, and walking over to the tent. He softly opened the flap to see Nathaniel sitting by himself holding his doll. 

 

“Hey little man.” Castiel stated coming in, as Nathaniel scooted over.

 

“Hey.” Nathaniel mumbled, slowly moving the curls on his dolls hair. 

 

“...No grand adventure today? I have expected you to be on the T-Rex exhibit hanging from the ceiling.” Castiel joked, Nathaniel shook his head no as Castiel sighed sadly pulling him close. “What’s wrong my love?” Castiel nuzzled him.

 

“....Mason’s going to be okay right?” Nathaniel spoke as Castiel let out a small breath. 

 

“Yeah, of course.” Castiel spoke with confidence but Nathaniel just eyed him. 

 

“You’re acting weird.” Nathaniel stated. “Normally you’d be furious being in a Fifty thousand year old tent.” Nathaniel sighed ass Castiel bit at his hand with a squeak.

 

“Fifty thousand years old?” Castiel squeaked, as he cringed. “That old?”

 

“That’s what the sign said.” Nathaniel sighed sadly, as Castiel nuzzled into his child. 

 

“Hey, don’t be sad, okay? Mason’s going to be fine.” Castiel squeezed him. 

 

“What about Daddy Dean?” Nathaniel asked. “He’s...not doing good...neither are you. I don’t remember the last time I saw you eat.” 

 

“We are the adults okay?” Castiel pressed kisses to his forehead. “We worry about you.”

 

“Then who would worry about you?” Nathaniel questioned. “Someone should.” 

 

“Well you’re guess…. Mason will worry about Dean.” Castiel teased, as Castiel poked his nose. “...And you seem to got me.” 

 

“I’ll always have you.” Nathaniel stated as Castiel nuzzled him. “...and Nina.”

 

“Everyone’s got to have Nina.” Castiel chuckled as Nathaniel nuzzled back into him. “I promise everything is going to be okay, Mason is going to be just fine, and I’m going to take your daddy out to a buffet and eat all the food in the place okay?” 

 

“...Okay.” Nathaniel nodded as Castiel moved to get up, helping Nathaniel out as well careful of the tent. “Now let’s go find your sisters.”

 

__________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

**Claire’s POV**

  
  
  
  
  


“Heeeeeeeelp.” Claire whined as she hit the door, Nina doing the fifteenth game in a row of eye spy. Claire turned around with a sign when she noticed, the vent on the wall, claire moved to it. 

 

“I spy something with my little eye-” Nina spoke, as Claire shook her. 

 

“Hey, Nina. I found our way out of here.” Claire stated as she opened the vent. “Come on, you first.” Claire stated helping Nina inside before hoisting herself up.

 

________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

**Castiel’s POV**

  
  
  
  
  
  


  
“...Okay, I’m out of ideas, I have no idea where they are.” Castiel mumbled. 

 

“We should check the tomb again.” Nathaniel stated as Castiel shrugged in agreement. “You are oddly calm.” 

 

“Denial.” Castiel stated. “It’s been a long week.” Nathaniel stopped when he heard a crash as they both looked up seeing a part in the roof that broke way. Nina and Claire now sat on the bones of the hanging t-rex on the ceiling. Castiel blinked as Nina giggled in happiness. 

 

“DADDY, LOOK I’M ON A DINOSAUR!” Nina yelled down as Claire held on in fear. 

 

“Found them.” Nathaniel spoke as he looked to his father who blinked at the sight. “...You’re calm.”

 

“....I think I’m having a stroke.” Castiel sighed as his phone started to go off. Castiel looked at the caller id which read ‘Cutest Cheerleader’. Castiel moved away answering the phone. “Hey my love, how did it go?” 

 

“Cas?” Dean sobbed as Castiel heard his voice breaking as he cried. 

 

“Dean what’s wrong?” Castiel choked out.

 

“T-They took him.” Dean cried. “They took Mason and they arrested me.” 

 

“What?” Castiel choked out.

 

“T-They found Ipecac in his system.” Dean wiped his tears, as he stood in the police station. 

 

“Ipecac?” Castiel spoke confused. “That throw up medicine?”

 

“They think we were poisoning our child.” Dean sobbed. “That’s why he hasn’t been able to keep anything down Castiel. Someones’ been giving him ipecac.” Castiel could hear someone telling Dean his times up, and Dean choked out sob. “Castiel, I think Child protective services are going to take our children, please. Call my step dad, tell him i’m in Havana police station and make sure they don’t take them too” Castiel tensed as the line went dead, and Castiel couldn’t do more than listen to the dialtone.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, ha ha. I know you'll hate me.
> 
> Comment and kudos for faster chapters!
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed!
> 
> Love you guys!
> 
> XOXO
> 
>  
> 
> Also! Wanted to add this is what baby Benji looks like. I will eventually have a chapter on Benny and Balthazar with Benji but This is what he looked like in the flashback:
> 
>  
> 
>   
> 


End file.
